Temukan Aku Jika Kau Bisa Sasuke, Aku Menantangmu!
by RA De Regis Filia
Summary: Naruto berpikir, sepanjang yang bisa dirinya ingat, semua keinginannya, semua kemauannya selalu dituruti oleh suaminya tanpa terkecuali. Suaminya selalu ada untuk memanjakannya. Jadi tak heran jika dirinya akan langsung datang kepadanya dan memintanya untuk segera menikahinya ketika ia melihatnya pertama kali di dunia ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, takdir berkata lain.
1. Full Summary

**Semua Karakter yang ada di Naruto bukan milik saya, kecuali karakter original (OC) bikinan saya sendiri dan plot ceritanya di ff saya ini.** **Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru**

 **Yang Homophobia diharap menyingkir, saya tak mau kalian terkena tekanan darah tinggi, asma, serangan jantung, stroke, epilepsi, dkk akibat membaca fanficku ini.**

Full Summary:

Naruto berpikir..

Sepanjang yang bisa dirinya ingat, semua keinginannya, semua kemauannya selalu dituruti oleh suaminya tanpa terkecuali. Apa pun yang ia minta, selalu dia beri, apa pun yang ia ingin, selalu dia kasih. Suaminya selalu ada untuk memanjakannya.

Jadi tak heran dan tak perlu dipikirkan lagi jika dirinya akan langsung datang kepadanya dan memintanya untuk segera menikahinya ketika ia melihatnya pertama kali di dunia ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, takdir berkata lain..

 _ **Note: Deskripsi cerita berubah dari yang ada sebelumnya. Singkat, padat, dan lebih tidak jelas!! #plak (_｡)**_


	2. 01 Lakukanlah Sebaliknya

**7 tahun sebelumnya..**

 **Mansion Uzumaki..**

 **Ruang Makan..**

"Kaa-sama aku mau orang ini menjadi suamiku", kata seorang anak kecil berambut kuning, bermata biru dan yang mempunyai tanda lahir berupa 3 garis memanjang layaknya kumis kucing di kedua belah pipinya. Tak lupa anak kecil itu menunjukkan sebuah majalah yang di pegangnya.

Dan yang dipanggil oleh Kaa-sama oleh anak kecil itu pun meraih majalah yang telah ditunjukkan oleh anaknya tadi dan melihat bahwa majalah itu merupakan majalah bisnis yang baru terbit bulan ini.

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud Naru-chan??"

"Ini Kaa-sama, bukankah dia sosok yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingku??" Dibukanya majalah itu dan tampak sebuah keluarga terpampang di sana. Tangan kecilnya pun kemudian menunjuk pada sesosok anak laki-laki kira-kira berumur 15 tahun, berambut hitam jabrik seperti ayam, bermata hitam kelam, berkulit putih pucat.

Kushina nama sesosok yang dipanggil Kaa-sama itu pun melihat lebih jelas apa yang dipampangkan oleh anaknya di depan matanya. Sungguh keluarga yang dilihatnya ini seperti bermuka tembok, datar dan dingin, sangat berbeda sekali dengan latar belakang keluarga Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze nya itu.

"Apakah kau yakin Naru-chan?? Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu bagaimana??"

"Siapa yang tidak akan suka kepadaku Kaa-sama, dia tidak menyukaiku sekarang karena dia belum mengenalku. Huft!! Pokoknya aku mau dia menjadi suamiku, titik!!!" Kata anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang kemudian berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di ruang makan.

Wanita berambut merah itu pun hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya berat, kemudian mengangkatkan tangannya dan menjetikkan jarinya, dengan seketika muncul 9 orang berpakaian serba hitam di sana.

"Kalian sudah dengarkan apa yang anakku itu mau?? Laksanakan secepatnya, sebelum anakku itu melakukan tindakan ekstrim seperti menculik bocah laki-laki itu dan membunuh semua keluarganya."

"Baik Nyonya, akan segera kami laksanakan", kata 9 orang itu dengan serempak, yang setelah mereka mengucapkannya, menghilang pergi dari tempatnya berada tadi.

xXx

Satu minggu setelah itu terdengarlah kabar mengenai perjodohan antara si bungsu Uchiha dengan si bungsu putra Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze yang mana satu bulan setelahnya langsung diadakannya acara pertunangan diantara ke dua clan tersebut.

xXx

 **6 tahun sebelumnya..**

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran/kejar-mengejar/kejar-dikejar dan atau dikejar-mengejar antara Bungsu Uchiha dengan Bungsu Namikaze.

 **Pihak yang mengejar** : Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki

 **Pihak yang dikejar** : Sasuke Uchiha

"Damn Teme!! Bisakah kau tidak lari dariku!! Aku sungguh mencintaimu, ayo kita segera menikah!! Pertunangan tidak lagi cukup bagiku!!"

"Dobe!! Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan bocah 10 tahun sepertimu!!"

"Aku sudah 11 tahun Teme!! Apa kau lupa kemarin adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 11??"

"Aku tak peduli!! Pokoknya aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!!"

Sasuke pun lari dari satu kota ke kota lain, dari satu propinsi ke propinsi lain, bahkan dari satu negara ke negara lain, melewati lautan, samudra dan benua, semua telah diarungi dan dilewati oleh Sasuke agar terhindar dari kejaran Naruto.

xXx

 **Present Time..**

 **Di sebuah mansion mewah, Yang Tersembunyi adalah nama dan letak dimana mansion itu berada..**

 **Tepatnya di sebuah ruang rahasia..**

"Bagaimana kabar dari tunanganku itu??"

"Tunangan tuan lagi-lagi dekat dengan wanita lain setelah wanita yang sebelumnya berhasil kami singkirkan Tuan Muda."

"Hmm.. singkirkan lagi wanita penganggu itu."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Dan suruhannya pun menghilang.

 _Sasuke Darling, kau tak akan bisa hidup sejahtera dengan wanita lain dan laki-laki lain selain dengan diriku. Jadi nikmatilah kematian demi kematian para wanita dan lelaki tercintamu itu Bastard Teme!! Mereka akan mati dengan 'normal' ataupun dengan kecelakaan yang terlihat alami dan tidak disengaja Sasuke_ , pikir Naruto dengan seringai gilanya.

 _Dan aku tidak melanggar janjiku kan Sasuke, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan tanpa melanggar apa yang kamu inginkan dariku.._

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara tertawa mengerikan di ruang rahasia itu. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengar tawanya. Jika ada, maka tak ada yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup untuk menceritakannya kepada orang lain setelah mereka mendengar tawa setannya itu.

xXx

xXx

 **7 tahun sebelumnya..**

 **Di Mansion Uchiha..**

"Mother kenapa saya harus bertunangan dengan bocah itu??"

"Kau harus melakukannya Sasuke, ini demi kebaikan keluarga kita."

"Tapi ibu.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sasuke, Naru-chan sangat menyukaimu dan aku sebagai ibumu hanya bisa berharap kau juga akan bisa membalas perasaannya suatu saat nanti. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.."

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat?? Apa maksud ibu??"

"Ahh.. bukan apa-apa Sasuke, tak usah kau hiraukan kalimat terakhir ibu itu."

xXx

 **4 tahun sebelumnya..**

"Hupp.. Yayy!! Akhirnya aku bisa menangkapmu Sasuke!!"

"Kau tidak menangkapku Dobe. Kau berhasil karena aku sudah capek atas permainan kejar-kejaranmu selama 3 tahunan ini."

"Well, kau akhirnya sadar juga Sasuke kalau kau tak akan bisa lari dariku di bumi yang sempit ini. Aku akan selalu bisa menemukanmu dimanapun dan kemanapun kau berada. Camkan itu Sasuke!!"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mau menikahimu setelah kau berhasil menangkapku.."

"Why?? Bisa kau tunjukkan mengapa kau tak mau menikahiku Sasuke??"

"Kalau aku tunjukkan, kau mau apa??"

"Aku akan merubah tingkah lakuku atau apa pun itu Sasuke, supaya kau mau menikahiku.."

"Aku tak yakin apa yang kau lakukan akan bisa merubah keputusanku terhadapmu Naruto.."

"Kau tak akan tahu sebelum kau mengatakan apa itu Sasuke, apa pun yang kau minta akan aku kabulkan. Tenang saja, percayalah kepadaku!!"

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah poker facenya, tidak mau menunjukkan sedikitpun apa yang ada dipikirannya dan apa yang dirasakannya melalui wajah datarnya itu. Dan setelah hampir setengah jam ia diam di tempat memasang wajahnya itu di depan Naruto, akhirnya dia pun mengatakan..

"Hn."

"Huhh?? Apa Sasuke??"

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan selama ini, aku ingin kau melakukan sebaliknya Naruto.."

"Maksudmu Sasuke?? Kau ingin aku.."

Naruto tak berani mengucapkannya, lidahnya kelu ketika ia ingin mengatakannya di depan Sasuke..

"Sampai.. sampai ka- kapan Sasuke??"

"Sampai aku mengatakan cukup."

"Dan setelah itu, kita akan menikah??"

"Setelah aku rasa itu cukup."

"Okey.."

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke.."

"Hn."

xXx

 **Present time..**

 **Mansion Uchiha..**

 **Ruang Kerja Pribadi Milik Bungsu Uchiha..**

"Tuan, wanita berambut merah yang 7 hari lalu makan malam bersama dengan anda untuk membicarakan bisnis terbaru, sekarang telah tewas mengenaskan akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di kota Tokyo satu jam yang lalu Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

"Sedangkan wanita berambut kuning yang secara tak sengaja masuk ke kamar hotel anda 5 hari yang lalu di temukan telah terkena gigitan ular berbisa ketika wanita itu sedang melakukan penelitian di sebuah hutan lindung di Kalimantan, Indonesia Tuan Muda. 7 jam karena kurangnya perawatan dan jauhnya letak rumah sakit, wanita itu telah tewas dihari yang sama, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

"Wanita berambut pink yang secara sengaja memberikan kartu namanya untuk melakukan konsultasi mengenai project terbaru dibidang teknologi kesehatan 3 hari yang lalu, kemarin tewas terpotong-potong setelah secara tak sengaja jatuh dari kapal pesiarnya Tuan. Ia terkena putaran baling-baling kapal itu Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

"Wanita ya-"

"Stop Juugo. Ada berapa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku??"

"Masih ada 2 wanita lagi tuan muda, dan juga 2 orang laki-laki, setidaknya untuk minggu ini."

"Huh?? Laki-laki??"

"Iya tuan, laki-laki yang punya obsesi berlebihan dengan ular dan asisten pribadinya."

"Ohh.."

"Sasuke-sama tak mau menyelidikinya?? Ini memang terlihat seperti kematian dan kecelakaan yang umum dan bisa saja terjadi pada siapa saja. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil di setiap kematian-kematian mereka. Dan ini sudah terjadi hampir 4 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya memang tidak begitu terlihat tapi lama-kelamaan semua semakin jelas dan jelas Tuan."

"Hmm.. sejak kapan kau menjadi Detektif huh Juugo??"

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya khawatir mengenai keselamatan Tuan itu saja. Mengingat semua korban yang telah tewas setidaknya pernah secara sengaja tak sengaja bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan tuan."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan Juugo, apa pun itu, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mencelakakanku. Seseorang hanya merasa cemburu, itu saja."

"Maksud tuan??"

"Sudah kerjakan apa yang sudah sepantasnya menjadi pekerjaanmu Juugo, atau kau ingin dirimu aku pecat??"

"Tidak tuan, maaf atas kelancangan saya tuan. Saya permisi tuan.."

"Hn."

#tbc


	3. 02 Between Life and Death

**Note: $...$ [berarti mereka melakukan percakapan menggunakan bahasa latin yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia, anggap aja ini bahasanya para dewa dan dewi]**

 **x**

 **17 tahun yang lalu..** **Di antara dunia hidup dan mati, Limbo nama tempat itu..**

Tampak seorang wanita yang sedang hamil tua berbaring di atas tanah yang lapang. Ia nampaknya sedang tak sadarkan diri.

 _Dimana aku sekarang??_ _Mengapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak??_

Wanita itu akhirnya tersadar, dilihatnya keadaan sekitar dengan kedua buah bola matanya, walau tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak, kepalanya masih bisa ia tengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ternyata di sekelilingnya hanya tampak remang-remang, tidak terang juga tidak gelap.

Ia pun kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia seperti melihat bayangan hitam di kejauhan, yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan jelas. Bayangan itu hitam gelap dan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah dimana dirinya sedang berbaring di atas tanah.

 _Who are you??_

Kata wanita yang masih berbaring itu kepada sesosok hitam yang berdiri menjulang dalam jarak sekitar 13 meter dari arah wanita itu berada.

 **I am Death.**

 _Mau apa kau ke sini?? Dan mengapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak??_

 **Supaya kamu tetap diam dan untuk memudahkanku mengambil nyawa yang ada di dalam perutmu itu.**

Seperti tersadar apa yang tengah terjadi di dunia nyatanya, wanita itu pun kemudian berteriak untuk memberontak.

 _No!!! Tolong ampunilah bayiku, spare him!! Jangan ambil nyawanya.. beri dia waktu lebih, beri dia umur lebih.. beri dia kesempatan untuk hidup bernafas di dunia ini.._

Wanita itu pun memohon dan memohon, tampak matanya yang memulai memerah menahan air matanya yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

 **Dia ditakdirkan untuk mati.. dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup..**

 _Apa dia akan hidup di dunia lainnya jika ia tidak hidup di dunia ini??_

 **Tidak keduanya. Dia akan dimusnahkan. Dilenyapkan. Dia adalah sebuah kesalahan.**

 _Apa!! Mengapa!!? Apa salahnya?? Tolong.. Jangan lakukan ini!!_

Wanita itu pun tak lagi dapat membendung air matanya. Setetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari kedua buah bola matanya.

 **Kau tidak seharusnya melahirkan dua orang anak, di dunia ini kau ditakdirkan hanya punya seorang anak saja.**

 _Tolong lah.. biarkan bayiku hidup.. ijinkan bayiku hidup.._ _Suaranya pun yang tadinya jernih menjadi parau, sesekali terdengar sesenggukan di antara tangis dan perkataannya._

 **Kau melawan takdir..**

 _No.. Please!! Aku akan lakukan apa pun.. tapi jangan dengan bayiku, dia tidak bersalah.. bawalah saja aku.. Jangan bayiku.._

Ia menatap lekat-lekat sesosok wajah yang tertutup oleh tudung hitam yang dipakainya. Berharap kalau Death dapat memberikan rasa iba kepada bayi yang masih berada di dalam rahimnya itu.

 **Aku tidak menginginkan nyawamu.. Aku menginginkan nyawa bayimu..**

 _Apa itu tidak bisa ditukar?? Ambil saja diriku tapi tidak dengan bayiku.._

Walaupun berkali-kali penawarannya sudah ditolak, ia tak akan menyerah. Demi anaknya apapun ia berikan, sekalipun nyawanya sebagai gantinya.

Sesosok hitam itu pun mendekati wanita itu, tidak mempedulikan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Berjalan mendekat dan mendekat kemudian tangannya masuk menembus, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam perut wanita itu secara transparan. Tangannya pun keluar bersamaan dengan seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur. Death pun menggendongnya, kemudian mengusap-usap wajah bayi itu dengan tangan putih pucatnya dan berkata,

 **Bayimu.. jika dia hidup, akan membawa kematian demi kematian di setiap ia tumbuh semakin dewasa dan dewasa.. sifatnya tidak akan normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.. dia berbeda, dia adalah suatu kejanggalan dan keanehan yang sudah sepantasnya untuk dimusnahkan.. dia ditakdirkan untuk mati memang karena adanya suatu alasan..**

Meski begitu, wanita berambut merah itu tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih berusaha memberontak, memaksa agar tubuhnya bisa bergerak, menurut oleh apa yang diinginkan oleh otak dan pikirannya. Tapi walau wanita itu sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga, hasilnya tetap nihil.

 _Kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya sebelumnya, mengapa kau tidak mengambilnya dari awal?? Mengapa kau mengijinkan dia tumbuh di rahimku selama ini?? Mengapa harus sekarang?? Mengapa tidak dari awal saja kau mengambilnya?? Mengapa tidak dari awal sebelum aku begitu mencintainya?? Aku begitu menyayanginya sekarang dan aku tidak peduli!! Aku tidak akan rela!! Tidak sedikit pun!!_

Ia hanya bisa berkata-kata dan meminta penjelasan mengingat sekarang hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Lebih baik ia melakukan ini dari pada diam menerima takdir dan tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali.

Melihat Death yang akan pergi menghilang dengan membawa bayinya, seperti mendapat sebuah kekuatan yang entah darimana datangnya, wanita itu pun akhirnya bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan pantang menyerahnya, ia kemudian menahan Death untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Walaupun wanita itu tidak bisa berdiri, tapi wanita berambut merah itu bisa merangkak dan berhasil memegang kemudian memeluk ke dua belah kakinya.

 _Tolonglah!!_

Wanita itu memohon untuk sekian kalinya. Di pegang dan di genggamnya erat-erat kakinya itu agar Death tidak bisa kemana-mana.

 **Damn Stubborn Woman!! Menyingkirlah!! Singkirkan tanganmu itu dari kakiku!!**

Death berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan wanita itu dari kakinya.

 _Tidak Akan!!! Kalau kau memaksa mengambil bayiku!! Ambil juga diriku!! Aku tidak akan berpisah dengan bayiku secepat ini.. bawa aku dan bawa bayiku atau tidak sama sekali!!_

Wanita itu pun tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya dan dia malah berteriak makin keras dari sebelumnya.

 **Troublesome Woman!! Bukan sekarang saatnya dirimu untuk mati!! Ini belum waktumu!!**

 _Bayiku adalah bayiku.. Anakku adalah anakku.. aku telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan.. entah dia monster atau pun iblis sekali pun aku tidak peduli.. dia telah tumbuh berkembang di rahimku.. apa pun itu tolong ijinkan dia hidup jika kau tidak menginginkan diriku untuk ikut mati bersamanya.. biarkan aku merawatnya.. biarkan dia melihat dunia.. tolonglah.. Please!!_

 **Kau tidak akan menyesal??**

 _Buat apa aku menyesal??_

 **Karena yang ditakdirkan untuk mati haruslah tetap mati. Jika dia hidup, maka yang ada keseimbangan akan terganggu. Garis takdir akan berubah, dan itu akan mempengarui semua yang hidup di dunia ini. Takdir mereka, garis tangan mereka, dan ikatan benang merah mereka. Semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan semestinya. Semuanya akan berubah dan ketika mereka semua berubah maka takdir dunia ini juga akan berubah.**

 _Aku tidak akan menyesal, tak peduli apa pun itu konsekuensinya, aku tetap mengiginkan anakku untuk hidup. Titik!!!_

Mendengar perkataan wanita itu, Death pun menggerutu. Dan ia masih tidak mengubah keputusannya.

 **Dasar Egois!! Wanita Keras Kepala!!**

Melihat Death yang tak bergeming dan masih bersikeras membawa bayinya itu pergi dari sisinya, wanita itu pun tak kehabisan akal..

 _Life!! Where is Life!! I want to see Life!! Jika kita berdua tak bisa selamat, aku ingin menukar nyawaku, hidupku, dengan nyawa dan hidup bayiku. Aku ingin dirikulah yang mati jangan bayiku. Aku ingin adanya pertukaran jika diantara kami hanya bisa selamat salah satu. Aku ingin bayiku yang diselamatkan jangan diriku. Aku ingin bayiku bernyawa. Life, where are you!!_

Wanita itu pun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Dan ia pun berusaha mempercayai semua apa yang dikatakannya. Kalau ia percaya dan yakin maka yang dipanggilnya pasti akan bisa mendengarnya.

 **Damn Woman!! Tutup mulutmu!! Apa yang kamu lakukan!!?**

Tanpa wanita itu sadari, yang barusan di lakukan oleh wanita itu membuat Death pucat pasi seketika.

 _Tentunya aku memanggil Life. Jika ada Death di dunia ini pasti juga ada Life. Semuanya hidup dengan berpasang-pasangan, berdamping-dampingan, tak ada yang hidup sendirian di dunia ini, begitu juga dengan dirimu. Jika ada kematian pasti ada kehidupan, aku tak ingin bayiku mati, aku menginginkannya untuk hidup, jadi aku memanggil Life!!_

Benar apa yang dikata oleh wanita itu, tak berapa lama munculah sesosok putih dari kejauhan. Dia berjalan mendekat dan semakin mendekat, sosoknya yang tadi buram jadi semakin jelas.

 _ **$Hai Death!! Lama kita tak berjumpa. Tak menyangka aku akan menemukanmu di sini. Kau tahu aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan apa yang telah kau lakukan dua abad yang lalu.$**_

Kata Life dengan senyum memukaunya, walau ia tersenyum tampak keadaan di sekitarnya yang membeku dingin seketika. Berbanding terbalik atas apa yang terpampang jelas di raut wajahnya.

 **$Hehe Life.. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan dirimu. Kau sungguh perhatian sekali, sampai mencariku kemana-mana.$**

 _ **$Aku tidak akan mencarimu jika kau tidak lari dari masalah Death. Gara-gara ulahmu, hingga kini Young Master Darkness melampiaskan kemarahannya kepadaku. Dia marah karena dia tidak mendapatkan jatahnya dari Master Light yang sedang badmood sampai sekarang ini karena hilangnya dirimu di sisinya Death!!$**_

 **$Well perlu dirimu tahu, aku tak lari dari masalah. Aku selama ini hanya berusaha memperbaiki apa yang tidak sengaja telah aku lakukan dua abad yang lalu. Berusaha memusnahkan apa yang harus dimusnahkan.**

 **Tapi karena benda itu pecah berkeping-keping dan hancur menjadi bagian-bagian yang jumlahnya ribuan dan menyebar ke semua penjuru, aku harus mencarinya satu persatu dari universe satu ke universe lainnya hanya untuk memusnahkannya.$**

 _ **$Well, kau seharusnya mengajakku, jadi kamu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dengan bantuanku. Dan aku tidak akan menerima kemarahan dari tuan mudaku. Aku bisa ikut lari bersamamu tahu. Huft!!$**_

 **$Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu Life..$**

Life pun kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua tapi lebih tepatnya berempat..

 _ **$Dan apa yang tengah kau gendong itu Death?? Kau tidak sedang mempunyai anak dengan orang lain kan selama kepergianmu itu??$**_

Mata Life memicing tajam, aura yang tadinya sudah tenang kembali mencekam.

 **$What??No!! haha.. tentu saja tidak Life,bayi ini hanya.. ehmm hanya..$**

 _ **$Hanya apa?? Hanya hasil hubungan gelapmu bersama orang lain?? Siapa orang itu huh??$**_

Melihat ke arah bawah di mana seorang wanita masih sedang memegang salah satu kaki Death,

 _ **$Apakah wanita rambut merah ini huh Death??$**_

Melihat Death yang masih diam saja, Life pun menganggap bahwa reaksi Death membenarkan apa yang menjadi dugaannya.

 _ **$I see, you have a child with A MORTAL HUMAN!! SO SHAMELESS!!! I will not forgive you this time Death.. Say good bye for your Little Birdy Death.. Because it will like your name.. It will be dead very soon..$**_

Kata Life yang entah sejak kapan membawa sebilah pedang tajam yang siap memotong apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

 **$Bayi ini bukan anakku Life, dan wanita ini bukan kekasihku. Coba liat bayi ini..$**

Kata Death yang kemudian menunjukkan bayi yang tertidur itu pada Life dengan memampangkannya. Tidak lagi menutupinya pada Life, walau agak susah dengan wanita yang masih tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari kakinya itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya dan menendang wanita itu dengan kasarnya, tapi ia masih menghormati wanita ini. Karena yang dari tadi dilakukan wanita itu hanyalah melakukan perlawanan terhadapnya untuk melindungi anaknya. Dan ia menghargai semua usahanya. Mungkin ia akan merubah keputusannya pada takdir bayi ini.

 **$See, dia berambut kuning dan bergaris layaknya kumis kucing. Kulitnya juga tidak pucat sepertiku. Yang hanya benar dari perkataanmu adalah bayi ini memang adalah anak dari wanita rambut merah ini. Itu saja.**

 **Aku tadi diam karena aku tak percaya kalau dirimu bisa merasa cemburu seperti itu. Berpisah denganku selama 200 tahun membuatmu menjadi seperti ini huh Life?? Kau sungguh telah berubah banyak.$**

Life pun yang tadi penuh kemarahan dan kecemburuan akhirnya tersadar atas apa yang dirasakannya dan dilakukannya. Ingin rasanya ia membantah perkataan Death tapi ia memutuskannya untuk tidak melakukannya. Percuma membantahnya, Death juga tidak akan mempercayai bantahannya. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah diam saja.

 **$Jadi sekarang kau yang hanya diam saja?? Apa aku juga harus mengeluarkan pedang dan mengancam untuk memotong burungmu itu Life??$**

 _ **$Just Shut Up Death!! Iya aku akui kalau tindakanku tadi adalah tindakan yang bodoh, tapi jangan kau salahkan diriku kalau aku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Kau telah menghilang 200 tahun tanpa adanya kabar, tentunya jangan salahkan aku yang menganggap perasaanmu sudah tak seperti dulu. Tindakanmu membuatku meragukanmu Death.$**_

Death pun tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebentar dan setelah memutuskan mengenai sesuatu itu, ia pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia telah menyetujui suatu keputusan. Death pun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya melihat wanita itu.

 **Kau mendapatkan permintaanmu Little Human. Aku tidak akan mengambil nyawa bayimu ini. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.**

Death menaruh bayi itu kembali ke dalam perut wanita itu. Antara nyawa dan wadah kembali bersatu. Jantung bayi yang tadinya tidak berdetak di perut wanita itu kembali berdetak.

Dan wanita itu pun hanya bisa menatap bingung tak percaya, entah apa yang telah merubah pemikiran Death atas takdir bayinya itu. Tapi ia tidak berani menanyakannya karena takut jika Death akan merubah keputusannya.

Setelah selesai melakukannya, Death pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Life berada.

 **$Hmm.. Percuma saja kalau aku hanya berkata-kata saja kan Life?? Jangan hanya suka memberikan janji tanpa adanya bukti, jangan suka berkata tanpa adanya fakta. Biar aku tunjukkan bagaimana aku telah menahan untuk tidak datang kepadamu dan melakukannya selama 200 tahun ini Life. Come here My Life, I will show you what Death will do to you!!$**

Kata Death dengan tatapan penuh maknanya kepada Life, yang membuat diri Life menyesal untuk sesaat karena telah datang memenuhi permintaan wanita itu.

Death pun dengan sekejap menggendong Life dengan bridal-style sebelum Life bisa berlari pergi darinya. Ketika Death ingin bersiap-siap pergi dari Limbo bersama Life digendongannya,

 _ **$Tunggu Death!! Sebentar, aku ingin melakukan hal kecil ini dulu..$**_

Life menatap Death dengan tatapan Puppy no Jutsu nya. Death pun akhirnya merenggangkan gendongannya. Dan Life turun dari gendongan Death dan bergerak menuju wanita berambut merah itu. Life pun melakukan telepati kepada wanita itu agar Death tidak dapat mendengar perkataannya.

 _ **Little Human, berkat kau aku dapat menemukan Death. Dan karena kau adalah manusia pertama di dunia ini yang mengakui keberadaanku, maka anak bayi ini..**_

Kata Life sambil memegang perut wanita itu,

 _ **Aku memberkatinya, dia akan hidup selama dia menginginkan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Bahkan Death pun tak akan bisa menyentuhnya jika ia ingin mengambil nyawanya. Tadi ia bisa melakukannya tapi tidak dengan yang selanjutnya.**_ _ **With This Life giving him His blessing, so this baby will not get any sick or illness from now on.**_

Ketika mengatakannya dia pun menyeringai dalam hati. Ini adalah sebuah pembalasan atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Death kepadanya. Jika ia tak membalas perilakunya maka dirinya bukanlah seorang Life sejati.

Aku tahu siapa sebenarnya bayi ini Death. Dialah keping terakhir dari benda yang kau pecahkan itu. Seharusnya kau memusnahkannya seperti keping-keping yang lainnya tapi malah kau tidak melakukannya. Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita dengan kelakuan bayi ini kedepannya.

Kau tak akan bisa memusnahkannya jika dia kedepannya membuat masalah Death, karena aku telah memberkatinya. Bayi ini hidup karena Death, tapi dia akan terus hidup karena Life.

Hidup akan menjadi menarik setelah ini. Dan Kematian akan mendapatkan masalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jadi tidak lagi Hidup yang selalu mendapatkan penderitaan dan cobaan, tapi Kematian pun juga.

Aku akan menunggu saat-saat waktu itu tiba. Dan yang aku lakukan hanyalah menonton Death menderita karena this little devil. He will create chaos. And he get my blessing for it.

Mengusap perut wanita itu untuk terakhir kali, ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya ia tadi terduduk. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Death.

 _Thank you Life, thank you so much!!_

Ucap wanita itu di dalam telepatinya, matanya pun penuh dengan rasa terima kasih dan kekaguman.

Menengok lagi ke arah wanita itu berada,

 _ **You're welcome Little Human.. Aku memang hidup untuk 'menolong'..**_

Life pun memutuskan koneksi telepatinya kepada wanita itu dan kemudian mengeluarkan seulas senyum kepadanya.

 **Apa yang kamu lakukan Life??**

Kembali menoleh ke arahnya,

 _$Nothing Death.. Hanya mengucap salam perpisahan, itu saja..$_

Kata Life memasang wajah innocentnya kepadanya, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke arahnya dan memasang wajah uke terbaiknya.

 _ **Untuk sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah bersabar diri menunggu hari itu tiba,**_ pikir Life dalam pikirannya.

Death yang melihat hal itu langsung pergi sambil menggendong Life, hanya dengan sekejapan mata saja mereka langsung menghilang meninggalkan wanita itu seorang diri di Limbo itu.

Sepeninggal keberadaan Life dan Death, wanita itu merasakan kepalanya yang semakin pusing dan pusing. Keadaan sekitarnya seperti berada di dalam pusaran. Berputar dan berputar hingga pada akhirnya wanita itu pun terbangun, membuka kedua matanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah 9 hari ia telah tak sadarkan diri dari tidur komanya di dunia nyatanya.

"Ku-Kushina, akhirnya kau bangun juga.."

Kata seorang pria berambut kuning berwajah tampan yang selama wanita itu masih koma, selalu duduk di sisinya, menemani wanita itu di sampingnya setiap saat dan setiap waktu.

 _ **PS: Rekor terbaru.. Yayy!!! 2500 san kata.. Hohoho..**_ _ **＼(ロ＼)(／ロ)／)/)/)/**_


End file.
